vampirediariesfandomcom-20200223-history
500 Years of Solitude/Transcript
FLASHBACK – Bulgaria, 1490 (A heavily pregnant Katerina is standing at a desk, until she moans in pain. Back in the present, Katherine is at the hospital after having fallen down the stairs at the Salvatore Boarding House. She has flatlined and is obviously dying) :Doctor: Clear. 100 joules. (The defibrillator has no effect) :Doctor: 200 joules. Charged. Clear. (The past and present blend when the doctor appears to speak in Bulgarian. In her memory, Katherine recalls giving birth to her daughter. The shots alternate between the present day and the distant past. Bulgarian is spoken throughout the flashback.) :Katerina's Mother: (in Bulgarian) A little more dearest. a little more. (Katerina screams in pain) :Katerina's Mother: Push a little more. A little more. A little more. Push! (Katerina pushes hard one more time, before a small cry is heard) :Katerina's Mother: It's a girl. :Katerina: A girl? (Katherine's father enters the room, upsetting her immediately) :Katerina: Please, mother... let me see her. (PRESENT DAY: Stefan is sitting in the waiting room. Nadia enters.) (FLASHBACK: Katerina's mother looks as if she is about to hand the baby over to Katerina, but before she can, she is stopped.) :Katerina's Father: Woman, Don't. What are you doing? (Her mother instead gives the newborn child to Katerina's father) :Katerina: Let me at least hold her once. At least once.. :Katerina's Father: Forget it. You have disgraced this family. (Katerina's father takes the baby and leaves the room wth her) :Katerina: Father, please. No. Father. No! (As they exit, Katerina is frantically thrashing in her bed, trying to get up to follow them) :Katerina's Mother: It's better for her. :Katerina: No, mother. Please. (PRESENT DAY: Nadia talks to Stefan) :Nadia: It doesn't make sense. I was just speaking with her. She sounded fine. :Stefan: The doctors think it was a heart attack. :Nadia: Trust me. Katherine Pierce is not going to die of a heart attack. (Back in Katherine's hospital room, the doctors are still trying to stabilize her, but she is still flatlining.) :Doctor: Clear. (The doctor glances at the heart monitor) :Doctor: Still no response. (She looks back at the heart monitor and notes a pulse) :Doctor: Come on. Let's get some O2 on her. (Back in the waiting room) :Nadia: We both know my mother. She will fight this. :Stefan: She's dying. Every single organ in her body is failing. Vampire blood can't save her. I compelled the doctors to let me take her home, so she's more comfortable, but... she's dying. They don't think she'll survive the rest of the day. TITLE CARD AND OPENING CREDITS WHITMORE COLLEGE – THE GIRLS' DORM ROOM (Elena is lying in bed. She glances at the clock and throws the cover over her head) MYSTIC GRILL (Damon has his head laid down on the counter, with a bottle of alcohol at his side. Matt and Jeremy enter the room) :Matt: What the hell? THE GIRLS' DORM ROOM (Caroline and Bonnie enter the dorm room carrying a tray of food) :Caroline: Okay. Time to wake up, sleepy head. :Elena: No. I'm not leaving this bed. :Bonnie: Which is why we brought breakfast to you. (They pull the blanket off of Elena) :Elena: What's all this? :Caroline: This is your breakup breakfast! :Elena: My what? MYSTIC GRILL :Jeremy: Damon dumped Elena. :Matt: Why? :Jeremy: I have no idea. :Matt: Who spends two years pining after a girl, to dump her. :Damon: I can hear you, dumbass. (Damon sits up and pours himself a shot of alcohol) THE GIRLS' DORM ROOM (Caroline makes a mimosa for Elena) :Bonnie: So that's it? You're giving up? :Caroline: As she should! He did say, and I quote, "I'm a bad person. I am bad for you. And I'm choosing to let you go." :Elena: You memorized my break up? :Caroline: Of course I did. (Caroline hands Elena the glass) :Caroline: Drink this. (Elena takes the drink, while the scene cuts back to Damon taking a shot at the grill) MYSTIC GRILL :Matt: So you're sure it was just a fight? (Damon's phone rings – it's Stefan. He declines to answer it.) THE GIRLS' DORM ROOM :Elena: I just have to face reality. When Damon makes up his mind about something, it's done. :Caroline: Yeah. (Elena's phone begins to ring on a neighboring dresser, causing Elena to perk up. Caroline goes to pick up the phone, seeing Stefan is calling) :Caroline: It's Stefan. :Elena: Tell him I don't feel like talking. :Bonnie: (to Caroline) She doesn't feel like talking. :Caroline: (to Stefan) She doesn't feel like talking. :Stefan: Well, she's going to want to talk about this. SALVATORE MANSION (At the Salvatore mansion, Damon pours out shots) :Damon: Rule number one: Name the worst thing Katherine Pierce has ever done. Rule number 2: Toast to the glory of her impending death. Rule number three: If you come across something that's worse, which you will, repeat rules one and two. She pretended to be buried in a tomb for 145 years, while I waited for her lying ass. (Damon picks up a shot and drinks it) :Damon: Wait... Does that beat pretending to be Elena and kissing me on the front porch of your old house? :Jeremy: I don't think so. :Damon: 'I don't think so either. Damn. (Damon takes another shot) :'Damon: Quarterback, go. :Matt: Uh... :Damon: Think on that. (He then passes the cup to Jeremy) :Damon: Little Gilbert. :Jeremy: She fed me to Silas and I died. : Damon: Doozy. (Jeremy takes a shot) :Jeremy: Then, she made me crash my car into a pole and left me for dead... again. :Damon: Double doozy. Drink. (Jeremy takes another shot) :Matt: My sister's dead because of her. :Damon: Yes she is... Because I wouldn't have even been in town to turn Vicki into a murderous vampire if I wasn't trying to get Katherine out of a tomb she wasn't in. (Damon hands a shot to both Jeremy and Matt) :Damon: Group shot! (The girls enter the room) :Elena: Seriously? :Matt: Elena... We're were just... uh... :Elena: I know what you're doing. (to Jeremy) You're cut off. (The room is silent and awkward. Elena picks up the bottle of liquor.) :Elena: If anyone is drinking to Katherine's last days, it's going to be me. (Elena takes a shot) :Elena: She impersonated me... repeatedly. (takes a shot) Made Aunt Jenna stab herself in the stomach and she cut off Uncle John's fingers. :Jeremy: He might have deserved that. :Bonnie: My Grams died trying to close a tomb she wasn't in. :Caroline: Tyler's werewolf curse got triggered because of her. :Elena: Klaus followed her to Mystic Falls and because of that, we lost Jenna. :Damon: And Alaric. (Various members of the group stand around and take shots.) :Matt: We're going to need more booze. :Elena: She tried to kill me at least twice. :Caroline: She did kill me... Although I'm weirdly better off. (Upstairs, Katherine and Stefan talk) :Katherine: 'They're talking about me, aren't they? :'Stefan: They're reminiscing. :Katherine: It's fine. I'm sure I deserve everything they're saying. (Stefan smiles at her) :Katherine: Does my hand look wrinkled to you? :Stefan: It looks fine. :Katherine: If I start to sag, anywhere, you take a knife and you jam it into my carotid artery immediately. Okay? :Stefan: Okay. :Katherine: What? :Stefan: You know, even on your deathbed, you're vain. :Katherine: Hey. If a girl's gotta go, it may as well be glamorous, right? That's definitely an age spot. :Stefan: It's not an age spot, Katherine. (Stefan stops her by grabbing ahold of her hand) :Katherine: You're being too nice to me. Why? :Stefan: You're dying. I think I can muster up a bit of compassion. (Meanwhile, downstairs, Matt is looking for alcohol. As he's getting ready to head back upstairs, Nadia appears behind him) :Matt: Nadia? (She approaches him slowly, putting her index finger on his lips, saying "shh" before she knocks him unconscious.) UPSTAIRS :Damon: Rumor has it, she burnt down the entire city of Atlanta once. :Jeremy: That might win. :Stefan: Alright. Knock it off or take it somewhere else. You guys are being insensitive. :Damon: Come on, Stefan. Don't let the sight of a frail, human Elena-look-alike cloud your memories of the manipulative psycho that she is. :Stefan: In 1864, Katherine moved into my home, she compelled me to love her, seduced my brother, fed us full of vampire blood and then started a war with the town that got us killed. :Damon: Exactly. Bottoms up. :Stefan: But, centuries before that, she was just an innocent girl that was shunned by her family. So for 500 years, she lied and manipulated and did whatever she had to do to survive. And she did. She's a survivor, right? So that's the girl I will drink to today. Cheers. :Damon: Please. One night of hot sex with her and you're brainwashed? :Elena: What?! :Bonnie: What?! :Caroline: Oh my... I forgot to tell you. You were kidnapped and hostaged and... :Stefan: Bottle's empty... I should– :Damon: That's why you never send a busboy to do a man's job. (Damon stands up and sees Nadia standing behind Stefan) :Damon: Nadia... the devil's spawn. Caroline, did you remember to tell Elena that? (Caroline smacks her forehead) :Elena: I think my mind just exploded. Okay. Katherine's upstairs. :Nadia: Actually, I'm here to see all of you. I found a way to save my mother and I need some help. :Damon: Uh-uh. No way. Even my biased brother knows I will kick his ass from here to Kentucky if he helps Katherine Pierce live one more day on this Earth. No volunteers. :Nadia: I figured as much, which is why I found that old safe your brother spent the summer drowning in and buried it on this property with your friend Matt inside of it. Oh – without this. (Nadia places Matt's Gilbert ring on the table) 'ACT 2' (Nadia has taken Stefan and Elena with her to a rustic farm somewhere in, presumably, Mystic Falls.) : Nadia (exiting the car): I figured you two would be my volunteers. : Elena (sarcastically): Congratulations on your intuition. We're here. We volunteered. Now, tell us where Matt is. : Nadia: Matt will be freed once you help me get what I need. : Stefan: Which is what, exactly? : Nadia: I need a traveler. Katherine was born into a traveler bloodline. She can make herself a passenger in someone elses body, if a traveler teaches her how to do it. : Elena: Like your boyfriend, Gregor, hopped a ride inside Matt's body, until Katherine killed him, of course. Your mother killed your boyfriend! Why are we saving her again? : Stefan: Gregor was going to kill her and she was defending herself. : Elena: Oh please. Don't defend her. Especially now... : Stefan (interrupting Elena's last thought): .. now that I slept with her? I'm sure you have plenty to say about that. (Elena,who is trailing behind Stefan and Nadia, looks like she has something to say, but she refrains from blurting it out when she sees that they have arrived on the front porch of an abandoned home) : Nadia : We're here. : Elena: So we're just supposed to helo you let Katherine take over someone else's life? : Nadia: Not just anyone's life... mine. :Elena: What? : Category:Episode Transcripts Category:Season 5